Tumor Imaging Metrics Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Tumor Imaging Metrics Core provides objective assessment of tumor response to treatment for patients enrolled in oncology clinical trials. All major radiological assessment criteria are supported including: RECIST (1.0 and 1.1), Cheson (2007 and 2009), IWCLL, RANO, PET SUV, PCWG2, Choi, 3D Volume, and irRC. For each patient, target and non-target lesions are selected according to the assessment criteria guidelines and are tracked longitudinally. Users are able to log into the website from anywhere at any time to access data and order a request for scan analysis. Quantitative analysis of CT, MR, and PET imaging studies are performed on a variety of modality-specific workstations. After scans are analyzed, the measurement results are reviewed and finalized by Harvard faculty radiologists and/or nuclear medicine physicians. Measurement results are stored in the Core database on a secure website and are viewable online by authorized trial staff. The quantitative measurements are used to determine tumor response to treatment and ultimately guide patient care. Summary statistics for the trial are presented as well as individual patient measurements. Rates for services are very reasonable compared to other options available from outside DF/HCC.